The Return of Harry
by Rusty-Knives
Summary: This is going to be my very first fanfic, and my version of what the seventh book should be like. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY MARY SUES! I PROMISE YOU!
1. The Way Things Are

-1This is my first fan fiction, if you like it (or loathe it, which may be the case) please review! If you think i could've done better or the like( have I created a Mary Sue, stuff like that) just tell me in the review!

Anyway, hope you like it:

P.S : sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or bad grammar (I filtered through it myself).

The Return Of Harry

Chapter one: The Way Things Are:

Not since last year had any of the students at Hogwarts seen him. Harry had just vanished, right after the funeral of Dumbledore. Everyone seemed to know what was going on, while they still didn't have a clue. Rumours floated around, here and there, spreading like venom through the school, infecting the students like bacteria.

"Have you heard"

"Oh yes, they say the found his body in the river!"

"Who said that?"

"Ernie told me"

"Ernie who?"

"Ernie Macmillan, the Hufflepuff kid!"

"_Him?_ tell a story like that? codswallop!"

"Believe what you want, I heard what I heard!"

Of course, none of these stories were even remotely true, and only the gullible seemed to completely believe the stories. But soon, a piece of fact actually hit the school.

"Hermione!" Ron called, while transcending the stairs towards the Charms class.

"What is it now, Ron?" Hermione called, she had stopped walking up the stairs to let Ron catch up.

"A letter! you left breakfast too early!" Ron puffed. Running up the stairs had knocked the wind from him.

"Oh!" Hermione said, taking the letter from Ron's outstretched hand. She opened it.

_Dear Hermione_

_How's school? were just back here in the muggle world, getting on with our daily lives, being dentists and all. We heard about your latest tests! well done!_

_anyway, we just wanted to write and tell you that Harry is staying at our place for a while. he told us to send you this owl, right before he passed out, on our doorstep! anyway, we must dash, we're writing this during our lunch break._

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione read the letter, a grin of knowing spreading across her face, this was soon followed by a look of concern. She passed the letter to Ron.

"You know what this means, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, well finally be able to find out what he's been doing all this time"

Just then, two hulking figures of boys came up the stairs.

"What's that you've got there, Weasley?" Goyle sneered.

"Mind your own business." Hermione retorted.

"Watch your mouth, mudblood. Draco may not be here, but we won't hesitate to hurt the both of you."

"Big words for a troll" Ron laughed.

Goyle balled his hands up into a fist, bringing them up in front of his chest, taking a swing at Ron. Ron dodged swiftly out of the way, and brung his fist into the side of Goyle's chest. A crack was heard.

Crabbe had swung for Ron, and hit the wall when Ron dodged the punch.

"You'll pay for this, Weasley" Crabbe grunted while nursing his injured hand

"We'll get you" Goyle said. Apparently he had broken a rib.

Luckily for Ron, Crabbe and Goyle were both too dumb and too proud to admit they'd been beaten by him to tell anyone.

Slipping away from the two of them, Ron and Hermione walked the rest of the way in silence.

---------

Later on in the day, Ron and Hermione were sitting alone in the common room, doing their homework.

"Pass me that ink bottle, please Ron" Hermione asked. Her brow was in a furrow of concentration. Seventh year homework was always hard, no matter who was doing it.

"Oh, right, here you go." Ron passed the ink bottle on to Hermione. Their hands brushed, and for a moment like an eternity, their gaze met. They looked deeply at each other, and their gaze was locked completely. And then the moment passed. Hermione took the bottle, and Ron withdrew his hand. He turned around, starting to blush. Had he looked around, he would have seen that Hermione was staring after him, her gaze longing and thoughtful.

"Well, I'm tired, good night, Ron."

Just as she was turning away, Ron called after her.

"Wait!"

Hermione turned around, her gaze both longing and expectant.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Ron couldn't say what words he was thinking of.

_I can't do this, _he thought.

"Well.." Ron started, he was losing confidence by the second, "Um.. well..."

"Don't say anything"

in a moment that lasted an eternity, Hermione stepped forward, her eyes locking with Ron's.

All of a sudden, Ron could see every little flaw and imperfection of Hermione's skin.

_This is close..._

Hermione was closing her eyes...

_Am I dreaming?_

And for another eternity inside a brief moment, their lips locked. Suppressing the urge to run away, Ron let the joy run through him, a spreading warmth.

And then, their lips pulled apart.

Hermione was looking at Ron, taking in every detail, every freckle, every flaw.

"I guess you know my feelings, now." Hermione said, her voice almost a whisper.

Ron turned away from her, and stared into the fire.

"You always were more confident," Ron started," But i guess that is what attracted me to you so much."

He turned around to meet Hermione's eyes once again

_Time to be a man_

Ron started forward, once again, and in a firm but gentle way, he pulled Hermione yet closer to him. They were chest to chest.

Ron was a little taller than Hermione, but he brought his head down a little, and pulled Hermione's closer to his.

And for another moment that seemed like an eternity, they kissed, forever passionate.

--------

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Granger's going out with the Weasley boy!"

"Oh god, I've already heard that, taken them long enough, eh?"

Ron and Hermione had to endure this for no longer, no shorter than a week. Nevertheless, this was still a hot topic at the school, especially among the female students.

" 'Bout time, you two!" Ginny had remarked, her face had broken into a wide smile.

"Ooh, Granger, and Weasley, the blood traitor and the mudblood! what a pair!" The pug faced Pansy Parkinson could be heard frequently saying to her friends.

And still, their love had endured.

Ron could be seen sitting out by the lake, side by side with Hermione, throwing toast out to the giant squid.

Amid all the gossip, they had confided to Neville, Luna, and Ginny, the whereabouts of Harry.

They knew that the three of them would not have it in them to tell anyone about the whereabouts of Harry.

The five of them had written a letter together to send to Harry, to ask him what he had been doing.

A week later, a letter arrived by an owl that was clearly Hedwig.

_Hey, guys, can't tell you what I've been doing, although I'll be at the next Hogsmeade trip_

_Harry_

This had frustrated them, but they knew better than to complain. It was better to stay in the dark than to endanger Harry's life.

---------

Over the next month, they had started to organize DA meetings again, under the title "Defence Corp." Hermione was serving as a teacher, although she let them have an open lesson plan, were you would learn what you wanted to, from different sub-teachers. She was walking around the room, supervising the others, who at that particular moment, were learning a hex from Ginny.

"And this one is called the" Bat Bogey Hex""

"Oh, hell, yeah!" Zacharias Smith had shouted in joy.

Everyone laughed, Luna a little longer than some.

Hermione was quite intrigued, and stayed and watched Ginny perform the hex, so as to learn it.

Ron was in the other corner of the room, showing Neville a version of the _protego_ shield charm he had found.

"And, now, if you cast it on an object, that object will carry the shield charm on it, for at least an hour." Ron stated, matter-of-factly. Hermione had taught him the charm.

"_Protegus Extremos Objectus!_" Ron said in a clear but firm voice. His wand was pointed at a feathered hat on the ground.

"Oh, wow!" Neville exclaimed.

He picked it up. The hat was glowing, a vibrant blue.

"If you put it on, I'll show you what it can do" Ron said

Neville squeezed it onto his head. It was a little too small for him. He felt a strange warmth flow through him, like the ultimate comfort.

_Petrificus Totalus! _Ron exclaimed.

The jet of light just bounced of Neville, and almost hit Ernie Macmillan in Ginny's group.

"Hey! watch it, Ron!" Ginny shouted over at both Neville and Ron.

The rest of the lesson was seemingly uneventful. Nobody was aware of anything strange.

All in all, to them, it seemed everything was fine.

Later that night, Hermione came across Ginny on the way back to Gryffindor tower. She was crying. Ginny turned around.

"Oh. It's you." Ginny sobbed "Where's Ron?"

"Don't worry about him, he's gone back to the common room."

Ginny sobbed helplessly, and walked over to Hermione. Hermione grabbed her in a tight hug.

"It's all right." Hermione consoled," You miss him, don't you"

Ginny stepped away from Hermione, nodding.

"Well then, you can come see him with me and Ron, next Hogsmeade weekend."

"R-really?" she sobbed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be just as glad to see you"

They walked back to Gryffindor tower together.

To Hermione's relief, nobody was in the common room, least of all Ron.

_We can dodge the stupid questions_ she thought

"Well then... g'night!" Ginny said, her voice a little heartier than it should have been.

"Good night, then" Hermione said.

They parted ways, and went to their respective dormitories.

Ginny lay in bed, later that night, the tears from her eyes had dried. Her eyes were still puffy.

_I'll get to see him soon... _Ginny thought. Although they had broken up, Ginny was sure that she was not the only one who was feeling this way.

AH!!! Sorry my story has turned into a bit of a love novel, it'll be a lot better with a lot more action next chapter, promise!

NOOO!! DON'T ABANDON MEE!!!!!!!!

Anybody have any ideas for the next few chapters? I'd love to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

-1This is my first fan fiction of any kind, could you tell me what you think and where I could improve, any characters OOC?

Chapter 2 : The Rebel Returns:

The week before the Hogsmeade weekend, Ginny seemed happier, as if something was motivating her to do better in everything she wanted to.

"I don't know what's up with you, Ginny, but are you going mental?" Ron asked. His comment was laughed at:

"Ha ha ha! I'm just happy I'm going to see Harry, is all!" She replied, her voice was cheery and almost at the edge of laughter.

As Ginny walked away, Hermione walked into the common room.

She immediately sat down next to Ron, leaning into him as she looked at his homework.

"Ron, the charm is _Gildero_, you know that!"

Ron hastily scratched out this particular part of his essay. He was writing an essay for transfiguration on the Metal Body charms.

"What would I do without you, Hermione?"

He bent his head round, and his lips met hers. To him, going out with Hermione was still too good to be true.

"Ron, did I tell you how much of a great kisser you are?" Hermione said.

"Well, that's probably because I had a lot of practice with Lav-" Ron cut off there, aware of how insensitive he was being.

"It's alright, I'm over that, you know" Hermione said, she couldn't hide her annoyance that well "I mean, I can't complain much, I'm the one who got you in the end, right?" Her face was now positively glowing. She lied down on the couch, lying her head on his lap.

"Her-mi-one..."Ron groaned.

"What?" she retorted with a joyful grin on her face.

"I can't do my homework with your head on my lap!" Ron stated.

Hermione laughed. She was ecstatic about her new-found relationship with Ron. Ron decided to abandon his homework, and the two of them talked and gossiped for a while.

_Tap tap tap_

Ron turned his head towards the window.

"Hedwig! Harry sent us a letter!"

Hermione was the one to get up and grab the letter from Hedwig. Slouching back into the couch next to Ron, she fed Hedwig a couple of Owl Treats. With a thankful _hoot _Hedwig flew back out the window into the night.

Hey Guys-

I'm in Hogsmeade now, I'm in disguise, so no one will know who I am. I'll probably be staying at the Shrieking Shack (good hideout). if not, I'll approach you in the village centre.

Harry

P.S.: I've got some presents for you.

Falling back into the same comfortable position with her head on Ron's lap, she passed the letter on to Ron.

"Well, we know he's not dead!" Ron said after he had finished reading it.

"I'm just worried that he'll be caught by Lucius Malfoy or somebody" Hermione said. Her voice was filled to the brim with anxiety. Her brow in a furrow, she reread the letter.

"What do you think he means by I have presents for you?"

Ron laughed,"' 'Erminee, I think he means just that"

"Smartass"

Realizing that Hermione was starting to look upset, Ron leaned his head down. His lips met hers, and for a brief moment Hermione's face lit up.

"You know I didn't mean that, don't you?" Ron said. His gaze was intent, and was focused on Hermione.

"I know, it's not that..." Hermione began. Just then, Neville ran into the common room.

"Come on guys, something's going on over at the quidditch pitch" He puffed. He'd obviously ran all the way from the pitch, "Death Eaters..."

That was enough for Ron and Hermione. Springing to their feet, they made their way, running through the portrait hole.

"OI! Be gentle, you!" the Fat Lady shouted after them. She was rubbing her cheek were the young Gryffindors had pushed at the portrait. It looked red.

Out the windows, the three of them saw a late sunset as they sprinted past, their robes flying everywhere. They approached the stairs, immediately sliding down the rails.

Finally, they had reached the end of the stair case. the big oak doors were in front of them. Pushing them aside, the three young ones ran outside. There was a frosty nip to the air. Up ahead, they saw what Neville was talking about. The quidditch pitch towered in front of them. All around it were Death Eaters, appearing from nowhere. there must have been at least twenty. The trio hid behind a bush.

"Neville! you can go back, if you want" Hermione whispered to the brown haired boy.

Taking his opportunity, Neville ran off, as silently as one can be when filled with terror. As the duo observed, the hooded figures were passing through the big doors of the Quidditch pitch. Hermione followed them through, Ron following her. He was supposedly more careful these days.

As they followed them through the big doors, the pair kept to the shadows. they observed the congregation in front of them. It looked like some sort of meeting. In the centre of the field, Lucius Malfoy stood, his arms wide, a malicious grin infecting his face. Many in the small crowd were laughing.

"Today, my brothers, and of course, sisters, we will invade Hogwarts," Lucius said. he had the air of a second in command, simply stating his masters orders. Nonetheless, his happy air was incontainable. " And they will not notice a thing"

"How 'R we gonna do tha' eh?" A malicious looking death eater, with many missing teeth and a voice and face like a pirate, "We can' jus' waltz in thar, like"

Lucius' attention was briefly on the man before he addressed the crowd around him.

"How?" He asked with a mocking air about him, " How did we purge the school of muggles last time, Blunt?"

"Why tha' id be the chamber o' secrets, like" The man with the air of a pirate now had a name. Blunt.

"Then, how do you suppose this time, hmm?" Lucius said. his mocking voice and joyous air about him gave him the air of a young school boy, lapping up the attention from female classmates. It was rather odd to behold.

Ron and Hermione were listening intently, while taking in the surrounding death eaters, and gauging their fighting ability.

"Well, I s'pose tha' id be the chamber o' secrets again, like" Blunt replied, pleased with himself. He seemed to be slow, having not caught on to the joke being played on him by the Death Eaters that surrounded him.

"Too right, friend" Lucius replied. Several Death Eaters laughed at this. One of them gave a rather half hearted laugh. None of the Death Eaters seemed to notice.

Hermione was staring particularly at this one. _Why is he so out of character_?

She looked him up from head to toe. Although she could not see his face, he had a recognizable height and standing posture. She had seen this guy somewhere. Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was there at the back of her brain, nagging her. It was practically screaming out at her, but she still didn't have a clue.

Ron looked over at his girlfriend, her gaze was on this man.

_what's so interesting, 'Erminee?_

Then he looked over where she was staring.

In the next second, several things happened.

The hooded figure drew his hood back.

Lucius had almost finished his speech.

"You didn't quite count on me, did you?"

"Ron! It's Harry!"

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Harry was smack-bang in the middle of a Death Eater meeting.

All of the Death Eater eyes were suddenly on Harry.

"GET HIM!"

Ron and Hermione decided silently to send stunners in every direction as the death eaters all sent hex after hex at Harry. He naturally blocked them all, but what was new: it was all nonverbal.

Harry took a long look around him, his mind still on the duel in front of him, but he couldn't believe his eyes. Why were there so many stunned death eaters? He surely hadn't stunned this many, had he?

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" The bellow came from Lucius, his eyes ablaze.

Harry narrowly dodged the curse, Countering with a silent _reducto_ to Lucius' head.

It looked as though every Death Eater was out.

"HARRY!"

He barely had time to turn around when he was knocked to the ground by Hermione, who had him in a tight hug.

He looked stunned, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you." Hermione said in between vice-like squeezes.

"Hey, mate" Ron had his hand in his pockets, standing over the two of them.

Hermione got off Harry, looking embarrassed. She had a cute looking blush. Harry had always thought of her as cute since third year, when he had secretly felt love for her.

Brushing the grass off of his jeans, Harry got up off the ground, looking slightly abashed.

"Hey mate" He replied. He had a rather dorky grin on his face.

Hermione had since got off the ground. She took Ron's hand in her's, giving him a passionate kiss, as if to say _you know I love you most._

"So you two are finally together, eh?" Harry said, " 'bout time"

Ron blushed at this," So what are you doing at Hogwarts so early?" he began, "I thought you were staying in Hogsmeade"

"I was, until last night"

"What about last night?" Ron began.

"Later, you two" Hermione was saying," First, we need to bind these goons for the ministry"

After a quick two minutes, the trio had them all bound and gagged, and knotted together, so they couldn't untie each other.

Harry laughed at the Death Eaters, their faces were so hilarious, they still hadn't woken up. With the exception of Lucius Malfoy, who's head was off his body.

----

Several minutes had passed. The trio were in the Head's office, almost casual.

"And you say that they're on the quidditch pitch right now, hmm?" McGonagall had been filled in on the events that had preceded them.

"That's right, ma'm" Hermione looked pleased with herself.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for each of you, then!"

McGonagall got up out of her seat, casting a silent patronus. It had an owl form. She passed it a handwritten note. "Take this straight to Scrimgeour, got that?"

With a silent flutter of wings, the patronus flew out of the window so fast, it almost looked like a heavenly bullet.

"I take it you'll be staying here for the remainder of the year then Potter?" The headmistress addressed Harry, "We can forgive you for skipping the start of term."

"Um..." Harry began. He wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with this. Although he had made a promise to himself about not returning to Hogwarts, this offer wa hard to refuse. Harry longed to be with Ginny, and he couldn't sleep on the ground anymore.

"I'll need no answer" McGonagall said " If you want to join the school again, just go ahead. I won't need to know any specifics." She said, she placed herself back down on her chair, "In the meantime, however, your free to stay in the dormitories."

"Thanks, professor".

The trio walked out of the Head's office, taking the magical sliding staircase.

When they were well away from McGonagall's office, Ron slid his arm around Hermione.

Harry felt a twinge of intense annoyance. _She's not yours, Potter._ He screamed at himself, insides burning _But I wish she was..._

He had always regretted not asking her out, and had been a fool when he hadn't realised that she had obviously felt the same way.

_well, that's your problem now, eh?_

"Why were you in Hogwarts again, Harry?" Hermione was staring at him, something in her eyes was telling Harry something that he very much wanted to here.

_dream on, potter._

He had no idea why he was feeling this way towards her, especially when she had decided on Ron.

"Surprise attack" Harry said, his eyes almost glazed over, "Nott heard were I was staying, and decided to come knock me clean out"

Hermione gasped. Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course, lucky for me, that he is such a dumbass and decided to take a piss right after." Harry had a smile on his face,"so I woke up a bit early, and I severed his head with a Reducto."

"You could have been taken to Voldemort, Harry" Hermione looked concerned.

The green monster in his chest was screaming _SHE LIKES YOU, HARRY!_

_not likely, potter_. He turned his head away from the two of them. it was going to be a rough night. They still hadn't heard about his other close calls.


End file.
